Harry Sparrow
by DevilishAbyss
Summary: What if when Albus left Harry at the Dursleys', Harry didn't actually stay there? What if Harry ended up going missing, with no trails leading to him for 17 long years? what if the only lead that popped up was a little pub by the ocean? (rating may change later on for violence and language)
1. The Drunken Sparrow Meetup

A group of people appeared outside a pub in Port Royal in the little alleyway beside it. They walked out of the alley to the front of the pub, looking at it's name. The Drunken Sparrow. In the group were two woman, one who had grey hair and looked to be in her mid 50s, a stern facial expression seemingly permanently attached to her face, looking around in disapprovement at the dinghy old place, never mind the people who were going in and leaving. The other woman looked to be in her mid 20s to early 30s with bubblegum pink spiky hair and nervousness and excitement showing up on her face, as she looked around and took in the sights. With them were three men, a man who looked old enough to be in his 90s if not 100s, with a beard that went down to pass his knees and whose facial expression seemed to be at peace, but what wasn't showing was his worriedness, a man who had black hair, which was seeming to be prematurely turning grey while simultaneously trying to become a mane and whose unkempt and scraggly beard and sideburns weren't helping who was looking around with excitement, and lastly a man whose black hair looked greasy enough to be able to fry burgers on, just add heat, who wore what seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face, seeming to be criticizing the pub in front of him.

"Are we sure that this is the right place Albus? Surely there must be a mistake, there's no way he would live here of all places. I mean, look around you, for Merlin's sake!" the woman said to the old man with the enormous beard, who was now identifiable as Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm positive my dear Minerva, the spell led us to this very place," Albus said to reassure her, his blue eyes twinkling like always. "In fact, it's saying that our dear boy is right inside this place." The man whose black-grey hair was trying to take over his face went to enter, but was stopped by Albus. "Not yet Sirius, we don't entirely know what he looks like or how he may act, remember he most likely looks different as it's been so many years since anyone's seen him." this seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as Sirius seemed to growl at Albus.

"And who's fault is that Albus? Yours." Sirius Black growled at him, his canines growing slightly, looking more like a dog's then man's, unconsciously being bared at him, as Sirius pushed past him, growling like a dog as he walked by. The greasy haired man sneered and opened his mouth to speak, but Albus just shook his head, causing his mouth to shut, although still sneering.

"Best we leave it alone for now Severus, I'm sure Sirius will get over it soon." Severus Snape just gave him a look that said, 'Really?' along with the previously revealed Minerva Mcgonagall and the pink haired woman. "Tonks, would you please go and make sure that your cousin doesn't get into any trouble?" Tonks rolled her eyes but enter the pub after Sirius with a sigh but with a bounce in her step, eager to finally see and talk to The-Boy-Who-Lived, and her cousin's godson. "Now, Severus, Minerva, shall we go find our missing boy, so we can bring him back to where he belongs?" Albus asked rhetorically, and while thinking, 'which is where I want him so I can control him.", entered the pub with the two following right after, with Severus grumbling under his breath about a "spoiled, no good brat" and Mcgonagall looking around at the streets outside before shaking her head, heading inside as well. As they entered the doors, they almost bumped into SIrius and Tonks who were looking around in amazement at the room.

The room looked like it was a restaurant, not a pub for it had tables upon tables everywhere, with a bar to the right with what seemed to be a never ending amount of alcohol bottles around it. The tables all had four chairs and were made out of wood; they seemed to be permanently shining, despite the place's outside look. The floor was completely clean along with the tables, chairs, walls, and even the ceiling. It was completely different from the outside, look wise and, well, everything but structure wise.

"Whoa, this place is amazing." Sirius said in awestruck.

"Well, thank you for the compliment Luv." A voice came from above the group, in the rafters. They all look up and see a man who looks like he's in his early twenties, with a bandana covering his raven black hair and his forehead to right above the eyebrows, and a three corner worn leather hat that looks like it's seen better days. He had a sword buckled to his belt on his left side, a mini spyglass on his right, and a small black box . He had one hand holding onto a support rafter and his feet leaning on the side of the support rafter hanging underneath him. He jumps down and lands in front of the group, crouching slightly as he lands to spread the impact out. "Welcome to The Drunken Sparrow, I'm the owner Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow to be more specific, what drink or meal can I get for ya today? Meat broth with beef is our current special, ain't ever had a complaint only requests for the recipe." He adds this last part with a wink at the group, noticing he got one of them to blush and look away, this being Tonks.

Albus decided to answer before Sirius could. "We aren't here for a drink or food actually, we're here because we heard that the person we're looking for is here today and so we'd like to talk to him." Sirius looked slightly disappointed at the thought of no alcohol, or even rum which he had seen on the shelf behind the bar.

Jack looked at him with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "We'll I'll be honest with ya, that's not the first time, who ya looking for old man, I might be able to help ya." Minerva went to reproach him, but Albus waved here off, motioning that it was alright.

"Well, we are looking for someone named Harry Potter, we were informed he is here today." Albus told the man, not noticing how Jack had frozen in place for a slight second, then relaxing as if he hadn't. Albus continued. "Maybe you could help us find him?"

"Aye, I could help," Jack told them, "But the questions are what do I get out of it and what do you want with him?"

Sirius butted in at this point. "I want to make sure he's safe and doing alright, as I should've been there for him but wasn't as I was unlawfully imprisoned. I just want to make sure my godson is alright." Jack nodded at this, seemingly satisfied with that.

"Alright, I like your reason mate, but again, what do I get out of this? There is no point in helping if I get nothing, it's the pirates way after all." Jack questioned again while smiling at them, wanting to know.

"Ungrateful savages, these muggles are." Snape muttered, causing Jack to scowl at him and another person in the building, someone who was very short, almost as tall as the goblins really, to mutter something about "... being called a filthy muggle…" and "... bloody idiotic wizards…" along with a few other threats to Severus himself, which said person didn't hear. In fact, none of the groups' members could hear the comments, although they could hear them whispering. No, they were all focused on what Jack had said.

"Pirates?" questioned Minerva aghast, causing everyone to think about that and causing a couple of them to slightly pale at the possible thought of magical pirates.

Jack nodded, his smile turning into a smirk at them. "Aye lass. Pirates." And with that, the group found themselves surrounded with guns pointed at them all, including one gun that looked liked a cannon almost that was held by someone who was around the height of a goblin the one man who had muttered the threats and the other comments. "Now, you've walked into our den. Please put all your loot on the table to the side of you, including any weapons. However, I will provide you with one piece of information for free, one of us here is your man. Now, what do we get as a reward for finding your lost man?" he asked again, one hand resting on the sword's hilt while the other hand held an old fashioned revolver, spinning it around and around in one hand. "And do answer quickly, as I don't take kindly to my time being wasted." He said, snark dripping off of his words so much that none of the group missed it. Albus frowned internally, this was not what he had planned for.

_**(A.N. - Just did some updates, fixing some text and all. 1/25/2020)**_


	2. Authors note

Hey Guys, DevilishAbyss here. I want to thank all of the people who have read my story, well the first and only chapter up so far, and I want to thank all those who have reviewed as well. This is an Authors note and comment thing so that this doesn't completely die, as I don't want it to.

To one guest comment: yes, some are wizards and witches but not all of them, however all of them are related to the magical community.

To the other guest commenter: I have thought of that however, nothing against gay relationships and all, I just don't think I'm good at writing that style of relationships so it is unlikely. Not that it's impossible, but it is unlikely.

To M: I don't have an update schedule, pretty much it's whenever i get enough inspiration to finish a chapter.

To Philosophize, SSSra, candinaru25, Egnoder, Cleon16, and ImaginativeFury: I have fixed it so feel free to read it and review what you think.

to Grace 68853: Thank you for your support and reading the one chapter, i love the enthusiasm.

TO Fido123a: I want to try to get a chapter done every 2 weeks at the latest however, inspiration tends to lack as all writers might know.

This last comment brings me into why there is no second chapter yet. I started writing it and all, getting a little over half way done, but then i hit a road block in a sense. I don't think i like the way the chapter is going and all, so i'm not sure what I want to do about it. If anyone would like to suggest something, pm me or comment, however pming would be better as then it'll be easier to give credit where it's due, i will be open to suggestions, but I, obviously, will decide what goes into my story. On that note, I am looking for a beta for when I do update and to have as a second voice on my other possible stories I've started.

Thank you all again for taking the time to read my stories, and i hope you have truly enjoyed them.


End file.
